Blood Passes On
by Bestial Blood
Summary: The spawn of Bruce and Betty Banner is begining to show systems of the Gamma virus, even though the tests had prove otherwise.


"This is _the _worst rainstorm since 1994… Folks, stay at home." The DJ came over the car radio. The windshield wipers beat violently but, all to see were blurred lights and rain. The driver stopped in front of an unassuming suburban home and got out of the car. He slowly walked to the door and hesitantly knocked; no answer. He shook his head and turned around to leave. Just then, light flooded the walkway and the door was open. A beautiful woman stood.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The man turned around, pain in his stance and eyes. The woman instantly recognized him. "Bruce!?" She gasped.

Betty put a blanket over the shivering and wet Bruce. She then went into the kitchen to make some decaf coffee. She came back and sat next to him. "Bruce, I-" Betty was interrupted when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much…" He whispered in her ear. She felt her eyes well up with tears and closed them. Just then, their moment was disturbed by the coffee timer going off. Betty served the coffee and watched Bruce take a sip.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Canada. I was training… Betty, I can control it now." He explained.

"That's… wonderful." Betty smiled.

Bruce woke up next to Betty and stretched his arm over her. She smiled and sighed. He kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed to open the closet. He found a box marked 'Bruce'. He opened it and his clothes were inside. "I waited for you…" Betty said. He turned around. She was propped up on one elbow and smiling sleepily at him.

"Thanks." He responded. She got out of the bed.

"Mind if I make breakfast?" She yawned.

"I'd like that." Bruce smirked.

They ate in silence until Betty finally spoke up. "So… you're normal now?" She asked.

"On the outside, I still have Gamma." Bruce answered. Betty nodded her head.

"Bruce… I want a family." She suddenly and accidentally blurted out. He choked a bit on his coffee and she sank in her chair.

"Betty…" He began.

"I need this… I…" She couldn't finish, she was too heart broken. Bruce got up, kissed Betty and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"We'll find another way, I promise." He comforted. She smiled contently and leaned her head on him.

It was nine months into the pregnancy and the baby was due any minute. (Betty had been injected with Bruce's semen, produced while he was under tranquilizers. They told the doctors he had a frail heart and couldn't take the excitement.) As soon as she finished her fourth piece of pizza, Bruce scooted over and put one arm over her shoulders and the other massaging her enormous belly. She smiled but, suddenly it faded and she went wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked, obviously worried.

"I… think I just broke water." She panicked.

He wheeled her into the hospital, pulse monitor beeping, and taking deep breaths with his wife. Two nurses immediately took her into the delivery room and he was told to wait outside. He paced the floor and tried to calm down as Betty screamed in pain. Suddenly, her bellows were replaced with a cry of a newborn. He ran inside and was offered to cut the umbilical cord. He sat next to his wife and his new baby girl, feeling more at peace than he ever had before. She was a quiet baby, and that's what worried them. She was soon named Terra, after Bruce's long-lost mother. 14 years passed in seemingly no time at all.

"Terra! Terra!" Betty yelled for her daughter. Terra woke from her reoccurring dream about the green monster. She rolled over and groaned, then opened her eyes to her father standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

"Still not up?" He smirked. Terra laughed a bit.

"What gave it away?" She smiled.

Terra barely caught the school bus but, got ready for first period and was greeted by Chad, her secret boyfriend. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as a hello and she blushed.

"Oh look, the two weirdoes are dating!" Megan's annoying voice came. The admiring group of girls that always seemed to hover over her, giggled.

"Back off, Bitch." Chad defended, raising his fist. Megan simply smiled and clapped her hands twice. Her huge quarterback of a boyfriend came out from behind some lockers and grabbed Chad by the collar, lifted him to eye level, and punched him in the stomach before dropping him to the floor. Terra's heart started to pound.

"Chad!" She cried, he groaned in response.

"What are you going to do now, freak!" Megan sneered. Suddenly, Terra's anger flared and she jumped up and punched the quarterback in the face, sending him flying down the hall. She turned to Megan and pushed her along with him. They both crashed into the wall one hundred feet away. Terra broke from her trance-like state and gasped. What she had just done was inhuman. She ran out of the school.

"Wait!" Chad called but, it was too late.

Terra ran the entire five miles home, much to her surprise, and rushed inside of the house bawling. She heard her father's pulse monitor and both of her parents came instantly.

"What's wrong?" Asked her mother, taking her into a comforting hug.

"I-I… didn't mean to…" Sobbed Terra. Bruce's worried gaze evolved tremendously. He grabbed Terra's shoulders.

"What happened?! What did you do?!" He asked, overreacting in Terra's opinion.

"Well, Megan and… her quarterback… they made fun of us. Chad tried to defend me but… he got hit, and… and…" Terra cried. "I threw them down the hall! I'm such a freak!" Betty hugged her tightly, stroking her hair a shushing her calmly. Bruce stood back up to full height and closed his eyes as if in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Terra…" He apologized. With that, he went into his room. Betty ran after him, leaving Terra baffled at her father's response.

"You had no way to know it was hereditary. All of the tests proved that factor false…" Betty comforted.

"It's my fault. I've cursed her with my life, full of pain and fright." He looked at his trembling hands as his heart monitor beeped. Betty crawled over the bed to where he was sitting and started to massage his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"At least she didn't turn into… well…" Betty soothed.

"…A monster, like me." Bruce finished, his eyes full of sadness.

Terra went to school the next day and it was unusually normal. Only that Megan and her boyfriend weren't there and the orbiting girls weren't as popular. They were though crazy because of their claims against Terra.

She walked through the soccer field to her father's car after school. He promised to pick her up and have a 'talk'. Chad caught up. "I don't know why you're not avoiding me…" Terra sighed.

"Look, I don't care what happened. All that matters is that you're a wonderful girl and I love you." Chad said, sincerely. Terra turned to face him and was suddenly shot by a tranquilizer. She stumbled back but, pulled the dart out of her neck. Chad ran for the soldier who had shot her and surprised him with a punch. The soldier shot him too and he blacked out. Terra screamed and the soldier ran towards her, aiming another shot. She jumped over him, dodging the dart and grabbed his arm. She squeezed and it broke. Bruce was watching the entire time and trying to calm down. Just then, other soldiers and military vehicles seemed to appear out of nowhere and surrounded Terra. She looked around, frightened. Soldiers came at her and pinned her to the ground. She broke free and tried to run but, was caught again. Bruce closed his eyes, trying to calm down but, looked up again. Suddenly, a soldier slapped the rebellious Terra and she cried out in pain. Bruce's heart monitor went off and everything for him went black. Terra struggled under the mass of soldiers. Everything went still when a roar sounded. She looked up at the green monster from her dreams and gasped.

"Open fire!" An official barked. "Take her inside of the van!"

The soldiers started dragging Terra into a convoy and she began kicking and screaming. The beast heard her distress call and ran to her, pushing away vehicles and soldiers as if they were nothing. The men holding Terra scattered and she was frozen with fear. The monster's eyes saddened. Just then, Terra was shot with multiple tranquilizers and fell over unconscious. The beast turned to the shooters and roared. He jumped to them, sending them running. He then elbowed a military vehicle, crushing it. He ripped the giant gun off of the back of the truck and used it as a club to destroy another. As soon as he thought his point was made, he rushed over to his daughter but, was hit in the back by a missile. He lurched forward and caught himself from crushing his daughter. He turned around and roared. Another missile came and he caught it and threw it in the middle of all the soldiers and military vehicles. As they were up in flames, the monster grabbed his daughter and ran off to a safe place.

He arrived at the cave where Betty and he had once stayed. He laid down on his back and set Terra on his chest. He fell asleep watching her. Soon after, she woke and kept herself from screaming at the monster of her nightmares. She silently slid off of him and began her climb down the cliff. Just then, the beast woke with a start. He realized his daughter was missing and frantically and violently began looking for her in the cave. He ran out on the cliff and roared. Terra was paralyzed with fear but, found her feet and squeezed inside of a crevice. The monster jumped the ten stories down from the cliff and began looking for his daughter. Terra took this as an opportunity to escape and started scaling the cliff. Suddenly, the rock beneath her started to crumble and broke. She screamed as she started to fall to her death. The beast heard her scream, caught her, then huddled around her, shielding her from the falling boulders. Terra remembered how the monster had saved her before and looked at him closely. His eyes caught her attention. She gasped when she realized who the beast was. "D-dad?" She breathed. He looked away, obviously ashamed of himself. Terra turned away too and yawned by accident. Her father stared at her worriedly and offered her to grab onto his shoulders. She hesitantly accepted and he started back up the cliff. He set her in the cave and sat down next to her. She was shivering from the cold and huddled next to her enormous father. He stared at her for a minute but, wrapped his huge arm around her to keep her warm. She relaxed a bit and even smiled, then fell asleep listening to her father's heartbeat.

She woke and her father was sleeping, back to normal and had his arm around her comfortingly. She snuggled into him and he opened his eyes. He gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

They arrived back home and Betty ran to greet them. One look at Bruce told her all that had happened. She hugged Terra and comforted her by stroking her hair. Bruce went to his room to get changed and Betty made her daughter's favorite treat to calm her down.

The family sat down and everything was explained to Terra. She simply got up, and went to her room to contemplate it all.

It had been an hour and she still couldn't go to sleep so, she decided a jog would help her ease her mind. She but on her baggy sweat pants and stretchy sports bra. Then, jumped out of the window.

The moon shined on the small pool of water as a jogger stepped in it. She rounded a corner and was suddenly ambushed by soldiers.

Bruce startled from the unnerving dream and immediately jumped out of bed and ran to Terra's room; empty. His heart monitor began beeping and Betty came up behind him. She gasped when she saw the open window.

Meanwhile, Terra woke up in a trashed lab. She tried to sit up but, found herself strapped to a table. She looked around and saw a tube coming out of her arm, filled with her blood. It lead to a machine and then, to another tube returning the blood. The machine read '50'. Just then, she heard voices.

"Her Gamma count is too low; she's no use to us."

"Hmm, but, she could lure him."

"Or better yet… capture him."

"Very well, put a chip in her head and invoke an episode."

Terra knew exactly what their intentions were and began thrashing around in her chains. Two soldiers came in the room. One held a big syringe, and the other, a strange machine. The first poked the needle into her ear and injected a chip into her brain that would control almost every one of her thoughts and movements. The second held a giant tong-like machine that was hooked up to a box that read, 'high voltage'. He placed it over her temples and squeezed, shocking her. Nothing happened. Again, again, again, until finally, she felt as if acid was running through her blood stream. She felt her bones grow and shift and her muscles bulge. Her anger rose and she broke free from the table. She ripped it from the ground and threw it at the two soldiers. Suddenly, she cringed in pain. "Kill Bruce!" She heard in her head. She had no power over it and began running towards her house.

Betty sat her husband down and served him decaf coffee to calm his nerves. He turned on the television to get his mind off of Terra and a breaking news story entered the screen. Bruce saw footage of a beast attacking downtown. "Your father's made another." He sighed. Betty ran in and she choked when she saw the screen. Bruce immediately got up and went outside of the house. Betty followed. He closed his eyes and began purposely thinking of how worried he was about Terra. His heart rate went up. Then, he pictured when she had been held down and slapped. Bruce began to transform. Betty looked up at her husband and he stared back.

"Be careful…" She warned. He nodded and ran off to where the beast was attacking.

He arrived to panicked people and extreme destruction. As he looked around, he was hit in the back by a fist. He flew into a wall. Before he recovered, he was punched into the street. The monster came at him again and he caught her hands from punching him. He slowly but, surely overpowered her until she kneeled. She looked up at him and he realized who she was. He let go and she stood back up and held out her hand pleadingly. Just then, she doubled over in pain, holding her head. Her father leaned over, concerned. "Kill him!" The voice came in Terra's mind. She hit her father with an uppercut and sent him flying into a car. She came charging at him and he caught her, this time pinning her to a wall. She jerked around, trying desperately to break free. Then, Bruce noticed something; Betty's father, giving orders into a microphone. Bruce realized what was happening and growled at him. He let go of Terra and went off to stop him. She came from behind and punched her father in the head, knocking him down. She jumped up to elbow him but, he moved and she smashed the ground. Bruce held her down and knew what had to be done. He stomped on her leg and it broke. She cried out in pain. He winced; it hurt him more than her. Then, he turned his attention back up to Betty's father. He roared and began to climb the building he was perched on then, jumped on the roof and scattered all of the soldiers. Missiles and bullets fired at him but, he determinedly walked towards Betty's father. There was soon no more ammo left. Bruce picked him up and held him five inches from his face.

"Father's blessing…" Betty's dad sneered. Bruce growled and crushed him like a twig. He dropped the body and jumped down from the building. He slowly walked to Terra as she transformed back into her normal self. He cradled her just as he had when she was a baby and she opened her eyes.

"Dad… thank you…" she whispered. She started to cry, not from her pain, but from her fathers. He held her closely and walked home.

She woke up with her father sleeping next to her on the couch. She cuddled up to him and he opened his eyes. He put his arm over her protectively and she smiled. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered again. For the first time, Terra responded.

"It's okay dad… I understand…"

"Come on! He'll love you, I know it!" Terra begged.

"No way Terra. This is going to be cliché on steroids!" Chad argued.

"Puh-lease?" She begged with her puppy-dog eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"Whatever…" He grumbled. Terra dragged him all the way home and ran through the door.

"Daddy! I'm here with Chad!" She exclaimed. Bruce came in and examined Chad with a serious look on his face but, he cracked up and patted Chad's shoulder. "I'm just joking. I saw you defend her. So, you're welcome in our home." Chad smiled nervously.

"Are you scared?" Asked Terra.

"Not because he's the Hulk… Because the Hulk's your dad! Curfew, sir?" Chad joked. Everyone simply laughed together in contented bliss…


End file.
